


Bloodplay

by ktula



Series: 101 Kinks (2017/2018) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bloodplay, Canon Compliant, Knifeplay, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktula/pseuds/ktula
Summary: Kylux fill for a bloodplay prompt.So, uh, mind the blood, the knife, and the ingestion of said blood, cuz it's all here.





	Bloodplay

You watch him kneeling above you, and he is a wildfire, burning.

He holds the knife up and tips it back and forth in the light. He always insists that you do this in medical, forces you to keep half your attention on keeping the doors locked, keeping the security cameras on static, keeping the droids away. He insists that you cannot be strapped down because you must hold yourself still, and so here you lie, untethered. The bright lights are blazing down on you, making you sweat and overheat and suffer.

His hair looks so much more than red in this light, his hair looks as though it is made of flames. His eyes are bright and the colour is high in his cheeks, and you can hear the way his breathing changes when he makes the first cut, high and shallow across your chest.

(He tips the blade in the light afterwards, watches the blood run down the blade and drip back onto your skin. He won’t touch it now, not yet, you’re only just getting started, there will be more later–there will be so much more later– _careful, ren_  and you have never been so careful in your life as you are now, as you lie still on a medical gurney so your co-commander can slice you open and see how you look underneath your skin.)

The second cut is under the first, parallel, and just as long and stinging. You breathe—because what choice do you have other than to breathe?

(You have consented to this, you always consent to this. You used to seek out this type of pain yourself, by picking fights, by lashing out, by denying yourself food and water, by training until you dropped to the floor in exhaustion–but nothing is as good as what he can give you, nothing is as good as the way that he cuts you open slowly, nothing is as good as looking at yourself in the mirror afterwards and seeing the art he has made of you.)

He’s on the fourth cut now, or is it the fifth? You can’t tell. You peer up at him.

(He’s not looking at you, he’s never looking at you, and _careful, ren_  because it’s too early for him to see what this does to you. He’s not looking at you, he’s never looking at you because he’s looking at your blood on the knife, he’s looking at the way it runs down the blade and drips back onto your chest.)

You breathe carefully, you breathe slowly. You reach out with the force, and you touch him–gently, imperceptibly, in a way that he will not notice. You reach out and you touch him, and he–

(He wants you so badly that you cannot breathe. _careful, ren_  and you will not move, you will not shift, you will do nothing but lie here and submit to him, you will let him do what he wants, you will let him take what he needs because you are the person, you are the one person who can give Armitage Hux exactly what he needs, it is you, it’s only you, you are the chosen one)

He makes another cut and he brings the knife to his lips. He is not looking at you, he is never looking at you, but he is watching your blood, he is extending his tongue and letting your blood, your _blood_ , drip from the tip of his knife onto his tongue, and his eyes roll back in his head and you wouldn’t need to touch him with the force at all to realize that he is in some kind of ecstasy, his cock hard and his heart pounding and his mouth full of the sharp metal of your blood–but you reach out with the force anyways and feel it the way that he feels it, you strengthen his arousal with your own, forcing both of you into a feedback loop that intensifies with every repetition.

( _careful, ren_  and you would be ashamed of your cock and the way it digs up into his bony ass if you couldn’t already see the way that his own tents his jodhpurs, if you couldn’t feel the small minute ways that he is grinding back down against you, if you didn’t know that he wanted you to touch–but you can feel through the force that he wants you to touch, and so you lift your hands from where they lie beside your stomach and you press them into his thighs and he pushes up into you, and oh, he is so happy right now, so deliriously happy)

He drops his head so suddenly that you cannot react, drops his head and drags his tongue up your chest, and there is a very distinct pain-pleasure-pain-pleasure-pain as his tongue goes alternately across your whole skin and then the cuts and you do not know which of the two brings the pain and which brings the pleasure–

(His face is so close and your blood is smeared all over his lips and onto his cheeks, and when he darts his tongue out to lick his mouth, it layers his own spit over top of your blood and you can see the red vividness of it on his blindingly white teeth and _careful, ren_ , you will give yourself away–)

“Would you like to taste?” he asks, and you have never wanted anything more in your life.

He crushes his lips to yours, pushes his tongue into your open and waiting mouth, and you taste metal and salt and _careful, ren_ —but it’s too late to be careful now.

You’ve fallen for him hard.

You’d let him devour you completely.


End file.
